Don't Mess With Sakura
by Juliet Found Her Romeo
Summary: How can one little 4 year old boy , be such a pain in the butt for Sasuke and Sakura? Just ask there son Kenji Uchiha. alittle ooc oneshot


A/N: Sasuke: Misty doesn't not own Naruto, if she did I wouldn't be an avenger.

Me: good job Sasuke, anyways not with the story, and I fixed it so you people will stop complaining about the name I originally gave him geez

**Don't Mess With Sakura**

"Kenji Uchiha! " Sakura yelled running down the hall after her 4 year old son. Sasuke walked in the front door, as his son ran around him."What's going on Sak-"smack, Sakura ran into Sasuke. Both fell to the ground.

"Sakura what's going on?" Sasuke asked, Sakura rubbed her head.  
"Kenji that's what happened" she said and sighed getting up.  
"What this time?" He asked getting up.  
"Oh nothing but put dye in my shampoo" Sakura said, Sasuke was trying not laugh at Sakura's newly dyed blue hair. Sakura glared at Sasuke, Sasuke looked the other away liked he didn't do a thing. Sasuke headed for the stairs, when he heard Sakura's laughing he stopped. "I think our son could out do Naruto " Sakura said taking a stick note off Sasuke's back. Sasuke took it and read it, 'please kick me hard' Sasuke tore it up and threw it away. Sasuke continued walking up to their room.  
"Sasuke were you going"  
"To scare the living shit out of a 4 year old" he replied, Sakura's hand hit her fore head it was going to be a long day. Sakura shook her head and slipped on her shoes and walked outside. The sun shine was bright, but she went on and walked towards Hinata X Naruto's house. They too had a son, Kiyoshi Uzumaki and he was probably just as good as Kenji when it came to pranks. Though Naruto being Kiyoshi's Dad didn't help much.  
Sakura knocked at the Uzumaki place, Hinata answered of course.  
"Oh Sakura, did you come for Kenji?" she asked

"Yes, did the hair give it away?" Hinata started to giggle

"Yes, Naruto!" she called Naruto came a few minutes later.  
"Hey Sakura, what happened to you're hair"  
"Kenji "she said Naruto laughed

"He's up to it again "  
"You don't help matters" she said

"Uncle Naruto who's that?" Kenji said coming into view, Sakura reached out grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Got ya" Sakura said, Kenji gave a pleading look to His Uncle and Aunt, Naruto looked away. Hinata walked back into the kitchen. "Thank you Hinata, Naruto "Sakura said

"Gomen Kenji I wish I could help you but Hinata-Chan would kill me "Naruto said, Kenji frowned

"Later Sakura" Hinata called from the kitchen.  
"Right" Sakura replied and walked back towards the Uchiha district "By the way your father found your note "Kenji gulped which isn't good.

Later that night, Kenji found that Sasuke left a spider in his bed. How it was crawling on him. Of course Kenji went running to Sakura and she smacked Sasuke for doing it. Though Sasuke found if funny, how I have no clue. Thought little did Sasuke know his son was plotting play back in his head which Sasuke would find out the next morning.Sasuke got up looked in the mirror and cursed. "You Little Shit Kenji!" Sakura woke up wondering what happened. Though all she had to do was look at Sasuke's hair, most of it was gone except for maybe about an inch. Kenji had a head start on his Dad, though he went somewhere else this time for a hide away. Sasuke threw a shirt and shoes on and chased after Kenji, Kenji ran to guess where the Hokage's office. This also happened to be Naruto's office due to the fact that he is Hokage, Kenji hide behind Naruto.  
"Kenji what di-"Naruto's question was answered before it could be asked by Sasuke walking in, Naruto start laughing again.  
"Nice look Sasuke "  
"Dobe shut up "Sasuke replied then an Idea hit him "hey Kenji want to go see sensei's Gai and Rock lee?" Kenji shook his head rapidly no, remembering the last time he spent with them. He never forgot 'Power of Youth 'again. "Fine then you'll go Kakashi sensei" Sasuke said

"But he teased me with his book last time "  
"So Kids aren't supposed to read it anyways" Naruto replied

"And how would you know?" Sasuke asked

"Umm I tried back in the academy but I was caught by The Pervy Sage"  
"Let me guess though you have one in you're hands and were trying to read it just now "  
"Yeah "  
"And I thought Kenji was bad, come on" Sasuke said grabbing Kenji.

AT Kakashi sensei's Kakashi answered the door, to find Sasuke holding Kenji in the air.  
"Am not taking the demon child "  
"Am not suggesting that "he said pointing to his hair

"Oh he got you good didn't he Sasuke?" Sasuke glared at his former sensei

" Am just saying if you know a way of making sure he doesn't do it again " Kakashi thought for a moment , even though he had his mask on Sasuke could tell he was smirking him . "Kakashi he mitt enjoy that "Kakashi frowned

"We could just lock him a white room with those people with the straightj-…" Kakashi stopped because he was getting a death glare from Sasuke. "Target practice" Sasuke's glare Intensified

"Any other bright Idea's "

"No but he is a demon child "Kakashi said "What about Jiryia sensei"  
"You're not Kakashi sensei "A cloud of smoke appeared and Naruto was in his place "Nar-U-To"  
"Oh uh"  
"Where is Kakashi sensei"  
"Yo" he said from behind Naruto "I probably don't want to know"  
"No do you have any ideas how to get him to be normal"  
"Nope nice hair "Sasuke got an idea again and whispered something to Kakashi, he went and returned later with a bottle.  
By the time Sasuke returned with Kenji Sakura was up, Sasuke let Kenji go.  
"Sakura make sure Kenji washes with this tonight "he said handing her the bottle.

Later,  
Sasuke was trying to sneak out while Sakura was giving Kenji a bath. "SASUKE UCHIHA GET UP HERE NOW!" Sasuke sighed knowing he was dead.  
Sasuke walked into the bathroom and started laughing when he saw Kenji. He was pink, his skin and hair. Kenji pouted, not finding it funny.  
"Think it's funny now Kenji?" Sasuke asked

"You're both in trouble "Sakura said and Sasuke left.

A few minutes later Sakura was dragging Both Sasuke and Kenji to a room, not just any room the room Naruto suggested earlier. Yes a nice, white room with no windows and one door.  
"Stay in here until you can behave, or in you're case Sasuke act you're age "With that Sakura closed the door.  
That day both of them learned something, Don't Mess With Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R please and I fixed if you find something else wrong Message me 


End file.
